


[Podfic] kinsey 2.0

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: (for the author, FIGURING OUT YOUR SEXUALITY, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, WIP Amnesty, the podfic is complete)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:02:26)Author's summary from growlery_writes:"I just don't think you should define yourself by something you're not," Gleeson says, when Bates tells him this, and Bates says, "And I don't think that's something you get a say in."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] kinsey 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kinsey 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100183) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97032333@N02/49905375451/in/datetaken/)  
cover art by idellaphod

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ep4plukoqma9vyl/%5BCMK%5D%20kinsey%202.0.mp3?dl=0) (00:02:26)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to growlery for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Another podfic for the First! challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and fuel for my LIW throw back nostaglia


End file.
